Harry Potter and the Horrid Red Socks
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Harry accidentally ruins Draco's favorite jumper when he washes it with his favorite red socks. The savior of the wizarding world has to find a way to make it up to his lover. Draco/Harry slash. Rimming, spanking, oral, anal. Don't like, don't read.


**Title**: Harry Potter and the Horrid Red Socks

**Word Count: **3,983ish

**Rating:** Rated M for mature, reader discretion is advised.

**Warning: **Oh dear. Well there is some spanking and some rimming and some oral and a lot of anal and a hint of plot if you squint. Maybe. If you don't like anything in that sentence, this fic is not for you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Harry Potter or_ any of the characters affiliated with the series. Which is probably a good thing because I have a habit of making my boys do nefarious things to each other.

**A/N**: So I was trolling the internet a few months ago and I came about a website called **The Perv Pack's Smut Shack**, so naturally, I click on the site, and it was heaven.

The ladies there are brilliant. They have story reviews and story recommendations and a naught nurse and something called a "picspiration" where they give you a picture(s) and write a story about it. You can find the picture at www . pervpackssmutshack 2012/02/pervy-picspiration-1-3-12 . html

I strongly advise checking the picture out, it's the third one down the one with the socks… you won't be sorry. I promise. ;-D

Also, I wanted to warn you all that I am American attempting to write like I'm British. So if you see something a bit wonky, that is why. And I apologize.

_OoO__—__oOo_

"Harry James Potter!" came a yell from upstairs.

Harry froze, his quill hovering inches above his parchment, he knew that yell. Draco was mad. And by the way he screamed Harry's entire name, the green-eyed man was the culprit.

Laying his quill in its case, Harry went through a mental checklist of things he could have done to implement the wrath of Draco Malfoy.

_OoO—oOo_

After the war, Harry went through a 'now what' faze. Since his first year, his only goal was to defeat Voldemort, and once he not only defeated the man, but also lived to tell the tale he realized he didn't know what to do with his life.

Hermione recommended finishing his seventh year, but as much as Harry loved Hogwarts, there were too many bad memories inside of that building.

Ron suggested becoming an Auror, but what was the point? Voldemort was gone. Plus, Harry had enough of fighting for one lifetime.

Ginny, well Harry didn't like to think about the youngest Weasley too much. He was fairly certain she hated him for sleeping with Seamus at their annual Christmas party, and their subsequent breakup.

That memory aside, Harry had no idea what to do with himself.

So he held himself up in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, with Kreacher as his only companion. Well Kreacher and the stream of Muggle blokes he brought around when he needed a good shag. They weren't big on conversation, but that's not what Harry wanted them for.

It was some time after bar hopping and random one-nigh stands that Harry found him again.

Draco Malfoy had looked almost the same. Same white blonde hair and gray eyes; he even had his normal "Malfoy sneer" on his face. But Harry noticed something beneath the cool exterior, something oddly familiar. With a pang, Harry realized Draco was as lost as he was.

And by some twisted turn of fate, the two became friends. Draco even persuading Harry into becoming a writer, of all things.

And that friendship soon turned into friends with benefits. It wasn't until in the heat of passion, Draco, who, to this day, still denies, uttered three words that changed everything.

To say that Harry felt the same would be an understatement.

_OoO—oOo_

"Harry, I bloody well know you can hear me!" Draco yelled and Harry debated on whether or not he should just Dissapparate and let Draco cool off. While the idea sounded so appealing, he knew that Draco would only be even more enraged if he left.

With a sigh, Harry pushed away from his writing desk and made his way up the stairs; still racking his brain for what he did this time.

Taking a deep breath –not because he was scared or anything –Harry slowly opened their bedroom door. Draco sat on the floor, his legs tucked underneath his body, glaring at a large pile of clothes.

"Yes love?" Harry asked with a smile that he hoped would calm his lover.

Draco snapped his head up and Harry was gifted with an icy glare. Harry refused to shrink back at the look and merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is this?" Draco asked holding something in his hand.

"Err… I believe that would be a red sock, love." Harry said, his wand hand tapping nervously against his leg.

"Yes, it is a red sock." Draco as if he were a slow child, "And guess where I found this red sock, Harry. I found it in my white clothes."

Harry's eyes widened as he put two and two together.

"Harry, do you know what happens when you wash a red sock with white clothes? It turns the white clothes pink!" Draco held up a pale pink jumper for Harry to see, and the brunet flinched.

He knew that jumper. That was Draco's favorite jumper. His mother got it for him last Christmas. And Draco assured him it was very expensive.

He was so dead.

"I'm uh… sorry?" Harry said lamely. What else was he supposed to do, he was crap at Transfiguration, and any attempts to change the color back would damage the jumper.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say about this?" Draco asked idly stroking his jumper, "It's ruined! That and all of the other things you washed! I've told you a million times, if you're going to put stuff in the wash, sort them! It's not that bloody hard!"

Harry scraped at his forehead in frustration. He had better things to do than argue over clothes. He had a deadline to meet and if his article wasn't finished, his publisher would have his neck, Savior of the Wizarding world be damned.

"Draco, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked exasperated. "Do you want me to buy you another one? Because I'll go fucking buy you another! I'll go straight into my vault and hand you however many galleons you need."

Draco shook his head but said nothing, his hand idly stroking the soft fabric in his hands.

Harry was tired, so fucking tired. "The silent treatment?" Harry asked incredulously, "For Merlin's sake Draco, it's a ruddy jumper. Stop being such a poncey prat and get over it!"

Draco stiffened and Harry knew he should stop but he couldn't. "I have other things to do than worry about your wardrobe. Stop being such a nancy boy all the bloody time!"

Draco gasped and gave Harry a look so fierce, the brunet briefly wondered if he should cast a _Protego_.

The one thing Draco hated more than disorder (and the Weasley family but that is neither here nor there) was being called a nancy boy. That was Lucius' favorite thing to call him as a child and it was usually followed by a curse or two.

The blond got to his feet and smoothed out his robes, "I'm late for work" he said softly, his head cast down and quickly Dissapparated before Harry could try to apologize.

_OoO—oOo_

Later that afternoon, Draco's secretary, Mary, popped her blonde head into the door.

"An owl came for you Drake" she said popping her gum loudly. Draco gave her a glare which she didn't seem to notice.

"If you aren't going to call me Mr. Malfoy, at least refrain from butchering my name." Draco said dryly, "We aren't that familiar."

Mary snorted as she laid a bundle on his desk, "We became familiar when I saw your arse being pounded by your boyfriend last Spring." She even had the daring to give him a wink.

Draco blushed to the roots of his hair and he pointed at the door. Mary laughed but wisely left, not putting it past her blond boss to hex her.

With a sigh, Draco opened the package and couldn't help but smile. It was his jumper. It was pure white again and felt as soft as ever. A small note fell into his lap when he lifted the garment out.

_I fire-called Molly to see if she had any idea how to fix your clothes, luckily she did. I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me_

_Harry_

_P.S. let me make it up to you later? _

Draco smiled, no matter how much Harry drove him crazy, he loved the git.

_OoO—oOo _

Draco Appareated unto the top step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, nearly loosing his balance, backpedaling to catch himself.

He didn't feel like having his picture taken today.

Ever since he and Harry decided to come out as a couple, the paparazzi hounded them at every turn. Even now, years later, there was at least one of the meddling buggers camped outside their home, as if they were going to get a scandalous picture of the two of them.

Idiots.

Unlocking the door, Draco closed it and pressed his hand on it, feeling the wards hum back to life. He then hung his robes and scarf on the rack, nodded politely to Mrs. Blacks vile screams (Vile sodomites, desecrating my home! Filth!), and made himself a cup of tea.

Surely Harry knew he was there, the wards would have warned him someone entered the house, and obviously he didn't want to face the blond.

Even though he wasn't angry anymore.

He knew Harry spoke without thinking and it more often than not got him in some sort of trouble. Plus he did apologize, and Harry hated having to apologize to anyone, _especially_ Draco. Finishing his tea, he decided it was time to confront Harry, Merlin knows the fool would stay hidden until he knew Draco's wrath had disappeared.

Opening the bedroom door, Draco felt his breath catch.

There laying on his back in the bed was Harry, wearing nothing but those bloody red socks, fast asleep. Draco was torn between arousal and amusement.

Only Harry.

Silently, Draco stripped, not even caring where his clothes ended up for once. He gently padded towards the bed, not wanting to wake his lover just yet, and straddled Harry's waist.

Before he could kiss those tempting lips, Harry's eyes opened abruptly, they were unfocused partly with sleep and partly because his glasses sat on the bedside table. Harry looked confused for a second then he smiled brightly.

"I take it you got my package" he rasped moving to sit up.

Draco moved quickly and pinned him to the mattress, his lips covering Harry's before he could protest.

The kiss was angry and hard with Draco's teeth scraping against Harry's tongue whenever he tried to dominate it, his hands pulling at raven hair. Harry was whimpering and straining against Draco's hold, but the blond refused to let him go. Finally Harry submitted, his body going pliant and relaxed.

Draco rewarded him with a roll of his hips downward, brushing their rising erections together.

Harry gasped in surprised arousal, his back arching slightly. Draco chuckled low in his throat causing Harry to shiver. Breaking the kiss, Harry gave Draco a fuzzy glare. "Get on with it Malfoy" he groaned, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

Draco just smirked and moved his kisses over Harry's jaw and down his neck.

Harry gasped, moving his head over offering Draco more of his throat to which the blond began to leave stinging bites and delicious sucks, marking the tan skin as his. At one particularly hard bite, Harry choked out a, "Not so hard!" that forced Draco to sink his teeth into Harry's collarbone.

Harry gasped, his hands pulling at Draco's hair, and his entire body jerked.

"Draco" Harry whined, he wiggled his body, making an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Come on, Dra–", before he could finish his command, Draco slid down his body with boneless grace and licked a path from Harry's balls to the head of his cock.

Harry cried as his hands tangled in ice-blonde locks. Draco gave him a warning bite to his hip and Harry winced and his hands feel to his side, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding underneath them.

Once he was sure Harry wasn't going to pull his hair out, Draco went to work, he ducked his head down to suck on Harry's balls. The brunet's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a loud cry of Draco's name falling from his lips.

Draco didn't relent his sucking, and Harry's cock was swollen and dripping and _god _he needed to come.

When Harry made a strangled noise, Draco decided to take pity on him. He swallowed Harry down until his eyes were watering and he could feel him twitching against the back of his throat. He held still for a moment, letting his throat muscles constrict around him.

Draco slowly pulled back, only to take Harry back in quickly. He stared a rhythm, causing Harry to slowly loose his mind. When hands found their way back into his hair, Draco pulled back, allowing Harry cock to fall from his lips.

"No!" Harry cried trying to push his head back down, but Draco wouldn't let him. Harry fell against the bed in disdain, his green eyes glaring at his lover. "Clot pole" he growled.

Draco just smirked and gazed at Harry.

He really was beautiful like this. His dark hair more untidy than normal, those arresting green eyes glaring into his own, and his lips red and pouty. His skin a healthy glowing tan. His cock, hard and spit shiny resting against his flat stomach. He was still unnaturally skinny, and Draco knew it bothered him like no other.

Harry began to squirm at Draco's intense gaze. He wanted to pull the blanked up over himself. Draco had the most intense eyes and when they were trained on him, Harry always felt like they were scrutinizing him.

When Draco made no move to touch him, Harry turned onto his stomach and spreads his thighs, his body aching so that Draco can see where he wanted him. And his normally tan skin looked glowed in contrast to those fucking socks, and Draco wanted him, all of him.

Draco trailed a hand down Harry's back, idly tracing the curve of his spine, until he reached the arc of his arse; fondling the globes.

Impulsively, he placed a kiss on each cheek. Harry's breath hitched, and Draco let his tongue caress the warm skin. "Oh my... _Draco!" _Harry cried out fisting the sheets. He pushed his hips back trying to get more of that tongue in him.

And Draco delivered. His hands held Harry open as his tongue flicked and wiggled inside of his body, leaving Harry breathless. "M-more! Draco I need..." he gasped writhing against the sheets.

Draco raised a hand and slapped one tan cheek, his palm raising a sting that tingled while his tongue had Harry thrusting back for more. "Do you like that, _Potter_?" Draco whispered.

He did it again, this time sliding his tongue in deeper.

"Uungh" Harry replied and he hoped Draco would take it as _Merlin, yes please more!_

Draco chuckled, the vibrations teasing the sensitive skin. "Do you want more?" he asked pressing a finger against the hole.

"Yes" he begged.

Draco slapped Harry again, his hand leaving a burning impression on the skin that quickly soothed before taking an almost bruising grip on Harry's arse. Harry rutted against the bed, managing to find a crease in the sheets that tugged the head of his cock in the most perfect way as Draco's tongue plunged back inside him.

Flat first, then pointed. Then flicking in and out. When he slid a finger in beside his tongue, Harry thought he was going to loose it.

Draco pulled back, leaving only his fingers to stretch the quivering muscles, and placed teasing kisses up Harry's spine. The brunet was whimpering softly, his entire body was alight with lust. Draco nipped at his shoulders harshly as his fingers pressed against Harry's prostate and he saw stars.

"D-Draco _please" _he begged, shamelessly humping the bed.

Draco clicked his tongue and, with his free hand, slapped Harry's already stinging arse as his fingers pressed harshly against his prostate. The green eyed male cried out and his orgasm crashed into him. His entire body trembled with the force of it, Draco being his only anchor to the world.

When it was over, he nearly collapsed onto the bed, his entire body spent.

He felt Draco get off the bed and reached out with a shaky hand to stop him. "Where are you going" he mumbled trying to pull him back. The blond shushed him, "I'll be right back, I need to rinse out my mouth." he ran a hand across the brunets cheek. "We aren't nearly done here"

Draco hurried to the bathroom and located the mouthwash out of the top cabinet, rinsing his mouth out twice and washed his hands before he headed back into the room. He paused at in the doorway and admired the sight of his naked lover stretched out on his stomach.

His legs obscenely wide and his back arched to the point where Draco could see hid heavy bollocks. Those absurd socks a starch contrast to his skin and the white sheets.

He approached slowly, running a pale hand up a tan thigh as he climbed onto the bed. Harry raised himself on his elbows, turning his head as Draco stretched out on top of him. The blond man captured his lover's lips and kissed him deeply while he reached out for the bottle of lube stashed by the headboard.

He quickly applied the gel to his jutting arousal, a groan leaving his throat at the contact.

"Ready for me, _Potter" _he asked bumping the head of his cock against Harry's twitching hole.

"Get on with it, _Malfoy" _Harry hissed pushing back to get the blond in him.

Draco chuckled darkly, making Harry shiver, and rocked forward breaching him and he smirked at Harry's breathless cry of "oh fuck"

Harry tried to hold in the sounds that were spilling from his mouth, but he couldn't. Draco felt too good inside him, pressing hard against his erotic zone and he throbbed deliciously inside.

"Move, Draco" he whimpered trying to thrust back against him but he was pinned against the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled them up so that they were on their knees and positioned the brunet so he was straddling his thighs.

The position allowed Draco to sink in father and they both let out soft moans.

Realizing he had control of their pace, Harry lifted himself up off the blonds erection only to slide right back down. Draco's hands rested on his hips, guiding the motions as well as giving him stability.

"Oh... oh, _Merlin_, Draco!" Harry hollered as he pressed firmly against his prostate with each passing thrust. He could hear Draco's harsh breaths in his ear and he turned his head for another kiss.

Draco placed a hand on his chest and thrust his hips up hard. Harry's head fell back onto the pale shoulder as he rode him, letting his cried echo in the room.

"Oh Harry." Draco moaned pressing his lips against his throat, "You feel so good. So... tight"

Harry wished he could see Draco's face. The only flaw in this position. He wanted to see those grey eyes darken as he got closer to the edge. Wanted to see that pale skin flush and those lips part as he moaned.

And even though he hated the sight of his naked body, Harry wanted to see them like this. Both of them He wanted to see how he looked, straddling Draco with his legs spread wide; watching as he fucked himself on Draco's cock.

He felt a flicker of Draco's magic, then the blond was whispering in his ear, "Open your eyes Harry.", followed by a harsh thrust upwards. Harry gasped and his head fell back onto Draco's shoulder. The blond tsk's unappreciatively and wrapped an arm around Harry, stilling their movements.

Harry let out a whimper and tried to push down, but the grip was too tight. "Draco…" he sobbed clenching his muscles to entice him, "M-move, please, baby, move!"

"I said open your eyes, Potter." Draco hissed.

Harry shivered at the use of his surname and opened his eyes.

Draco must have read his mind, because the blond transfigured their headboard into a mirror. Harry stared at their bodies; golden tan against creme white, his own thighs spread obscenely wide around Draco's. From their position, Harry could see where they were connected, with only half of Draco inside him. the brunet let out a long moan at the sight and began to wiggle his hips in earnest.

"Draco please" he begged.

The blond let out a breathless chuckle as he loosed his grip and let Harry sink down onto his cock. When Harry's eyes drifted shut again, he bit his shoulder roughly, "Open your eyes!" he hissed, "I want you to watch." Harry's eyes fluttered open obediently as Draco continued, "I want you to watch as I fuck you, I want you to watch the faces you make that drive me bloody crazy"

His hips thrust harshly and Harry's eyes crossed as he bit his lip on a scream. "I want you to… fuck, I want you to see your face when you come. And I want you to see that its because of me. Because of my cock."

"Oh god… yes." Harry groaned and began bouncing in his lap, taking the blonds cock with hard, sharp thrusts. Draco growled low in his throat and Harry yelped when he rose on his knees making him loose his balance and press his palms flat against the mirror.

The change in position allowed Draco to press firmly against Harry's prostate with each rock of his hips.

Harry's heavy pants began to fog the mirror, but it didn't obscure his view too much. He could see Draco over his shoulder, his pale face was flush with passion and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Harry knew he was close so he doubled his motions, clenching hard around him while he pushed back enough to hurt.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco panted gritting his teeth, "I –I'm…"

"I know, give it to me" he whispered reaching down to grab his erection that was bouncing against his stomach, "I'm right behind you."

Draco tried to hold it back, wanting the ecstasy to last. But his eyes locked onto Harry in the mirror and watched as his lover watch him. His eyes strayed down to Harry's hand, watched as he stroked himself fiercely and he lost it.

"H-Harry, oh Merlin, _Harry!_" he cried raggedly as his thrusts became erratic and he came deep inside of Harry.

Harry felt the warm surge of Draco's seed inside him and he cried out, his eyes pressed tightly together, as he came all over his hand and chest.

Draco collapsed against his back causing Harry had to grab the headboard for leverage.

The blond was pressing soft kisses against his shoulder blades in silent thanks, his breath causing the sweat cool and goosebumps rush across his skin. After a few moments, Draco pulled back, his member easing out of Harry making them both gasp, and he flopped onto his back at the foot of the bed.

"C'mere" he murmured opening his arms for Harry and it took the brunet a minute to get his body to respond before he could move. He lay in Draco's arms and shivered when he did a silent _Scourgify _cleaning them both off.

"You're getting better" Harry said absently.

"I didn't realize I needed improvement" Draco said with a huff of laughter. It took Harry a second before he was laughing as well, "I meant at wand-less magic, you prat" he said nudging Draco and tangling their legs together. "With the mirror and whatever, it's a nice addition to the bed, I think."

Draco shrugged and motioned towards the headboard, "I hope you didn't become too attached to it, 'cuz its gone."

Harry lifted his head off Draco's chest and saw that he mirror was, indeed, gone and he frowned. "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted." He said with a yawn as he slowly began to drift off to sleep, his foot idly rubbing Draco's calf.

"Will you take off those stupid socks?" Draco asked and Harry burst into peals of laughter.

_OoO__—__oOo_

A/N: Oh yay, I did it! I actually managed to write a Draco/Harry smut-fic without giggling too much. I want y'all to know how glad that makes me.

I wanted to say something before I beg shamelessly for reviews. You all need to seriously got to **The Perv Pack's Smut Shack**. No joke, it's a great web page. They have great stuff on there: picture, links to great stories, and even an advice column. So go on… check it out.

Now that that's done, please review and tell me what you all thought! I hope I did Harry/Draco smut justice.


End file.
